


Letter B: Bullet Wound

by angel



Series: Fic Alphabet Challenge: Teen Wolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a deputy just trying to fill the Jeep's gas tank before work.  A kid in the convenience store with a gun derails his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter B: Bullet Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fic Alphabet Challenge at [my Tumblr](http://authorangelita.tumblr.com/).

Stiles bounced lightly on the balls of his feet as he waited impatiently for the gas pump to finish filling up his Jeep. He was going to be late for work, and his dad was going to make an example of him in front of all of the other deputies. Just the way he wanted to start a Monday. 

While the numbers ticked up on the pump, Stiles glanced around, taking note of the one other car in the lot this early in the morning. It was a beat-up old Chevy with a crooked license plate. If he had a squad car, he'd run the plates, but it wasn't worth calling in on the radio that was laying in his front seat if the car wasn't currently involved in illegal activities. Also, Stiles wasn't technically on duty yet, which would be a mess of trouble if he called it in and nothing came of it.

He looked from the car to the large glass window beside the doors of the convenience store. The clerk was watching a talk show on a small TV while waiting for the single patron to finish making what appeared to be munchies selections. There was something about the patron that made the hair on the back of Stiles' neck stand straight up. It was a young man, probably seventeen or eighteen, wearing a dark jacket that was about three sizes too big. He had a black beanie pulled down almost over his eyes, and he kept glancing over his shoulder toward the clerk. 

Stiles watched as the patron stumbled into a display, knocking little packages of crackers and cookies everywhere. As the kid reached out to steady himself, Stiles saw the glint of a pistol in the boy's waistband, and he immediately moved as casually as he could toward the store while consciously making an effort not to touch his own gun to make sure it was in the holster. He knew it was there, and there was no need to alarm the kid if he didn't have to. 

As Stiles stepped through the door, the bell jingled announcing his presence. Time seemed to speed up abruptly. Stiles barely had time to curse the damn bell before the kid spun around, saw his uniform, and pulled out the pistol.

"Did you call the cops, man?" the kid waved the gun toward the clerk, who raised his hands and shook his head frantically. 

"No, no, no. He was already out there, getting gas. I didn't call anyone. I swear."

"Hey!" Stiles called out sharply, trying to get the kid's attention on him. "Listen, no one's done anything wrong. Let's all just take a deep breath and calm down."

The gun shook in the boy's hand, and that made Stiles twitchy too. He was uncomfortably aware that his regular uniform didn't include Kevlar. His hands hovered at his sides, far enough from his gun to seem non-threatening but close enough to still pull if necessary. He couldn't risk the clerk's life, so he needed to get the kid outside where he could put his training to use and get the gun away before making the arrest. 

"You haven't done anything wrong yet, kid. I'm going to step aside slowly, and let you leave." Stiles took one step to the right, heading for the clerk who was still behind the counter. Then, he took another step. 

The boy matched him, moving forward one step at a time as Stiles moved away from the door. He was only a few feet from leaving when the clerk tried to reach for the silent alarm and knocked a candy display over. 

The kid startled, pulling the trigger reflexively. At the same time, Stiles dove in front of the clerk. There was a sharp pain in his chest, and he gasped as the breath was driven from his lungs. He blinked and found himself on the floor, unable to breath as his chest burned from the inside out with pain. His hands trembled as he pressed them to his chest, on the left side where it hurt the most. Something wet and sticky covered his hands, but he couldn't see what it was. His vision was blurred and darkened quickly. 

~~!!~~

He woke in fits and starts. At first, consciousness was full of pain and nausea. Slowly, it was filled with a medicated numbness and exhaustion. 

It was late; the room was dim when he opened his eyes and rolled his head to the side to find Derek sitting in the chair by the bed. In one hand, he was holding his tablet and staring absently at something on the screen. The fingers of his other hand were intertwined with Stiles', so Stiles gave them a weak squeeze. "Der?"

Derek's head shot up, and he smiled gently at his husband. "Hey, there, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?"

"Well medicated."

Derek chuckled quietly and set the tablet aside so that he could lean closer and brush Stiles' hair away from his forehead. "They have you on the good stuff right now. Don't try to move too much. There's a tube over here that you don't want to mess with."

"Wasn't planning on it." Stiles licked his dry lips and wasn't surprised to find a straw being pressed to them a few moments later. Gratefully, he drank the cool water until the small cup was empty. "Where's my dad?"

"He's sleeping in the other bed. Melissa pulled some strings so that you wouldn't get a roommate tonight, and then she somehow talked him into sleeping for a while."

"She's a good person. I like her."

Derek laughed again. "I should let her know that you're awake. She wanted to check you out."

Stiles nodded and watched as Derek pressed the call button before putting it down near Stiles' hand. "What happened? To the kid that shot me, I mean."

"He tried to flee on foot but there was actually a unit just around the corner at the donut shop, so they caught him. He's in jail." 

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. At least the boy wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else while he was behind bars. Before he could voice that thought, Melissa was beside him, pressing a cold stethoscope to his chest and asking him questions about his pain level. She told him that he would be okay in a few weeks and then urged him to get some rest. 

That wouldn't be too hard since his eyelids were already getting too heavy to open for long. He was vaguely aware of her leaving the room, and then of Derek kissing him gently before whispering that he would be there when Stiles woke up in the morning.

~End


End file.
